Becoming the Sky
by Ochiru
Summary: Sora Tokuro has personality disorder, which was caused by trauma...and a blow to the head by Shizuo Heiwajima. Now she's twenty and living under the same roof as him! OC x Shizuo
1. Prolouge

The girl stood atop the high building, the town of Ikebukuro floating below her…or was she the one that was floating? She smiled then, throwing her head back, she laughed. The sound was that of an insane patient that belonged in a mental hospital, or perhaps a person who had hit their head too hard. She laughed once more at this city, and that was when she spoke. Her voice sounded like a hundred people talking at once, all mashed up into one grotesque voice.

"**My name is Sora Tokuro and will always be! Call me by what you'd like, but from today on forth I am Sora: the girl who is the sky!**" and then she jumped. The girl flew down and down from the building. Right before she hit the ground something strange happened. It was as if there was an invisible string was holding the girl so that she did not hit the ground. The girl "untied" the invisible string, and then continued on as if nothing had happened. With her promise to the world said from atop the roofs, she was no longer who she once was. She was Sora Tokuro…


	2. Smiling Clouds

Beep, beep, beep! The little sensor in my head went off. Beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeepppp! I turned. There was no one there.

I had moved to Ikebukuro when I turned sixteen. Four years have now passed and I am twenty, but not much has changed. I passed by two teenagers. They gossiped loudly about this group named the DOLLARS. I sighed, and then laughed. Beep, beep, beep! I turned around again. Danger, danger, danger! Cautiously I whipped around. It was too late. A wisp of air passed my ear. Someone was still there.

• • •

I flopped down onto the couch, waiting for him to come home. It was strange, waiting for the person who had done that horrible thing to me. But it really didn't matter. I wasn't playing tragic hero who wanted revenge. In fact, I was perfectly happy to live in Shizuo's house. If I hadn't lived here, where would I go? I don't have any family. Well, I don't want to talk about them, it's not a sensitive topic or anything, it's just that family is such a trivial thing at this point-

"You didn't run off on me like in those stupid anime, right?" A gruff voice saved me from _those _thoughts. I laughed.

"When would I _ever _do that?" I smirked.

"As annoying as ever I see," Shizuo said with a hint of irritation. I knew it took a lot for him to not have hit me by now, but I sensed he was getting used to my personality a bit more. Beep! I turned around. No one was there. "Hey, Sora...something wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nope~! I was just wondering...can we go out for dinner. I'm too tired to cook..." I guess that's the only thing he keeps me around for. Cooking. I hope I'm wrong...

"Alright, fine," Shizuo said, rather huffily. "Let's just get this over with..." I smiled.

"Yay~!" I jumped off of the couch and adjusted my ribbon. "I'm in the mood for some mochi or melon pan, what about you?" but he was already walking out. I wasn't worried about losing him in the crowd outside. Ikebukuro's streets might be busy all the time, but I could always see that tall, blond "bartender." I grabbed my phone and headed outside. A sudden voice in my head interrupted my thoughts.

"**Be careful out there, okay?**" I grinned a little.

"Whatever floats your boat, Mr. Ahoge~" I rushed outside. Shizuo greeted me with a "Oh there you are" and we were off. While we walked I noticed all kinds of different people. A couple of high-schoolers and maybe a group of people now and then. mostly just people who looked to bored to be living. Ah, living, that brings me back...

I guess it happened around that time. I don't really remember it, but I felt like I'd been sleeping for a long time. And yet there I was falling from god knows where onto the ground. "What a sad thing," I thought, "to only just discover your existence and then find yourself falling down to die. What was it that I'm living for again?" And then I was...

"We're here," Shizuo said tapping me on the shoulder. I blinked, seeing a pastry shop. How typical of him. Luckily I had a sweet tooth, too. Still, I thought it would be fun to contradict him.

"Ohhh! Jidouhambaiki-san! Sweets? Is this a proper place to take a lady~?" I expected him to get angry, but instead he seemed calm, yet his tone was a little flustered.

"I...I'm sorry, okay? I just assumed..." he said. I smiled, then stood on my tiptoes and touched my lips lightly onto his cheek, then stood in front of him.

"You're so tall," I said, going in. I guess this was my strategy to get away from uncomfortable topics. Shizuo eventually recovered from my "kiss" and followed me. I picked out a slice of roll cake and sat down. I watched as Shizuo chose a more decorated cake and sat down across from me. I cut the cake with a dangerous precision, know exactly where the cake would break. Shizuo, on the other hand, simply popped pieces of the cake into his mouth. Sora stared at his crummy plate. "You're so messy!" I grabbed a napkin and wiped a crumb from his cheek. "You need to clean up properly...hm? Are you okay?" I looked at Shizuo whose face was slightly red. "Ah, no... I didn't mean to do that, it's just a habit, silly!" I grinned then stood up. "Let's go home...Jidou-chan." He stood up and we paid for our "dinner." While we were walking home I heard someone. Danger, danger, danger...danger- and it stopped. The sudden change made me uncomfortable.

"Don't do that!" I felt Shizuo shaking me. I looked up at him.

"Do what?" I replied.

"Don't space out like that, I thought that stupid car was gonna hit you!" I turned to where he was pointing. We were in the middle of the road and there were about a half dozen police cars. They surrounded a bent up car, obviously Shizuo had stopped it. There was a stop sign that stabbed through the headlights. "Let's go," Shizuo said, grabbing my hand and pulling me away. When we arrived at his house, he pulled out the futon. "There. Now it's ready for you to sleep on when you want, just don't... bother me unless it's important. I have work tomorrow." I nodded then sat down on the futon. We did this exchange every day, so I didn't really care if didn't say good night or anything like that. But this time he didn't leave.

"Is there something you wanna talk about?" he asked. I turned to look at him. Shizuo wasn't looking me in the eye.

"Actually, there kind of is," I smiled, feeling that odd heaviness already.


	3. Familiar Face

_Because of ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123's review I did more research. Sora's type of personality disorder is Dissociative identity disorder (or DID) which was caused by both mental and physical trauma. All that stuff ( what caused the disorder for example) will be explained later. For now I have more information on DID: .org/wiki/Dissociative_identity_disorder#cite_note-dsm4-34._

* * *

><p>We stared at the floor together for a long while. I could hear the tap of the faucet in the kitchen which refused to turn off all the way. Finally, I decided that I couldn't talk about <em>that<em>...at least not right now, so...I "improvised."

"It's been kind of sunny lately, you know..." an idiotic thing to say, but I didn't care. As I said this I knew that Shizuo wasn't going to buy it. And he didn't.

"You don't have to talk about it," he said, sighing. "I'm going to bed." Shizuo waved then headed down the hallway.

"Night~!" I called, then flopped down on the futon. I stared at the ceiling, remembering earlier when I had kissed him on the cheek and when I had wiped away the crumbs. Why had I done that again? I knew it wasn't habit. I suddenly felt hot in my sweater and shorts, even though the blankets were thin.

"Say, Mr. Ahoge, am I turning into a tsungire?" I waited for my other personality to answer me. As if she had room to sleep, seeing as _I _was the one moving about every day.

"**I think you mean tsun_dere_ and no, I don't think so,**" she said, "**besides, you've been living with Shizuo for about four months, and you two are still the same...also, I'm a girl, okay?**" I nodded.

"You're right, Mr. Ahoge," I said, "I guess maybe I remembered something from a long time ago..." After all, I woke up in the sky, and who knows what I was like before then? I decided to call it a night, and drifted off.

• • •

"It's too sunny..." I mumbled, finally waking up. As usual, Jidouhambaiki-san had already left for work. I stumbled into the kitchen, searching for a pot or pan. I found the mail had been delivered, but I didn't touch it. What time was it anyway? I checked the clock. It was ten already? "Oh well, I'll head out for lunch and get some groceries~!" I pulled out my signature umbrella and opened the door. Making sure to lock it I turned around, facing the city for the first time today. I wandered around for a little while, unsure of what I was doing, but I never left the apartment area, in case I got lost. I hadn't realized that I was standing in the way of someone.

"E-Excuse me," the person said. I turned around. It was a man wearing a doctor's outfit and carrying a black briefcase. He wore glasses and his eyes seemed to hide something. I stepped aside. This guy looked familiar...

"I'm sorry about that," I said, smiling. "Hey... you look kind of familiar. Do I know you?" The young man looked at me in confusion. Nonetheless, he opened his mouth to respond.

"My name is Shinra Kishitani," he said. Ah, Shinra...Shizuo had told me about him. They used to go to high school together, but...there was something else about him that I had seen before.

"Do you happen to work in a hospital?" I asked, remembering vaguely a hospital bed and a woman. The woman wasn't old, but she wasn't exactly youthful either. She looked ill, and she was always telling me that I was the sky...who was she?

Shinra shook his head. "My dad did, though. Maybe you're looking for him?"

"No, it's okay," I said. "Thank you, and sorry for bothering you."

"Not at all! It's fine!" he said, half-laughing. "Have a nice day!" I watched as he walked away. I was starting to question going out at all, when I spotted the convenience store a couple blocks away. I headed towards it, and when I arrived, I was greeted with the sound of squealing.

"Kyaaaa! Look, look! They totally have that gakuen anime that I've been looking for!" the voice belonged to that girl, Erika. I knew her by reputation only, though, so it's not like she knew me. Of course, she was with her group of peers looking at the few DVD's on the rack.

"Eh? And at a store like this? no way!" I was starting to wonder what kind of store this was, if it was being addressed like this. "You totally have to buy it!"

"You bet I will! Who knows if I'll find it anywhere else!" Erika said, grabbing the DVD. Her fellow otaku, Walker, practically skipped behind her. A man in a hat walked up to them. I was ready to hear him reprimand them. I recognized him, too. It was Kyohei Kadota, another one of Shizuo's former classmates. I decided not to say hello. I didn't want them to think I was weird, knowing their names and faces. Besides, I was staying with Shizuo, and I didn't know if he wanted anyone to know this, so I turned around and picked out some ingredients for omrice, soumen, and some Korokke. I handed my money to the clerk and left. I wanted to walk around some more, since it was barely past lunch time. I turned a corner, and saw a group of what appeared to be gang members, bullying an innocent high schooler. I smirked, then decided that if I wasn't going to get lunch, I might as well entertain myself here.

"Please! Stop!" the high schooler said. "I...I didn't tell anyone, I swear!"

"That's some bull shi-" one of the gang members, obviously the leader fell to the floor suddenly. A silver syringe was stuck in his back. Obviously, he had fallen from the shock of the sudden injection. I had hit my mark, as usual.

"Hm? He's not asleep yet?" I said, poking the boy. He appeared to be half asleep. I smiled, then looked as his friends held up their knives and bats in defense, ready to strike. "I don't recommend that. I could easily numb your arms and legs so you can't run. And, I have this, for cutting out the faces of my victims~" I held up a Feather One-piece scalpel, and more syringes with labels like Ketalar and Diprivan. Of course, none of these dosages were strong enough to fully sustain anyone for more than ten minutes, but they didn't know that. The boys looked at my scalpel and syringes, then at their leader. They picked him up, and glared at me.

"This isn't over!" one them said. I laughed at him. Was he serious?

"Alright~! See you around!" I said, wanting to provoke them while they couldn't do anything. I watched as they spit on the ground and dragged their leader away. I turned to the high school student. "You okay there? You shouldn't be so vulnerable. Don't you have friends...?" It looked like I had been talking to the ground. What did I expect? The kid wasn't going to hang around some weirdo that popped in and threatened to cut some poor guy's face off. I didn't like this shady alley, so I walked back into the street. It was already near four, so I headed back to Shizuo's house. I unlocked the door, and put the groceries in the kitchen.

"I'm hooo-oome!" I called, not sure if Shizuo was back from work yet. I saw him watching the news on the couch.

"Welcome back," he said. "You run into any trouble?"

"Nope~" I said. I didn't want to talk about a trivial indecent like those gangsters and that high school kid. "How was work?"

"It was fine," he said. "What's for dinner?"

"How about some soumen?" I held up the noodles. "It's pretty hot, so I was thinking that this should be okay." Shizuo nodded, so I headed into the kitchen. I hummed as I took out some pots and turned on the rice cooker.

"Hey," Shizuo said suddenly, as I measured the rice.

"What is it?" I turned on the water and began washing the rice.

"Do you know this kid? He's a runaway," I stopped washing the rice and headed over to the living room. "According to this, he's a high schooler that ran away from his family. They say some people saw him being attacked by a gang involved with illegal weaponry or something like that. They also say that he was in the area, have you seen him?" I looked at the television screen.

It was that high school kid that I had saved just minutes before.

* * *

><p><em>that's all for now orz <em>

_I've been trying to think of a couple of things for this chapter, the first couple of drafts were way too short... _


	4. Hospital Rendezvous

_I realized that Sora calls Shizuo "Jidouhambaiki-san" a lot. It just means "Mr. Vending Machine." yeah... c:_

* * *

><p>"Hey! Are you okay?" Shizuo yelled. "Sora!" I didn't know what was wrong. Why was he screaming his head off, I hadn't even done anything.<p>

"Wh...what? What did I do?" I said. Why was I in the kitchen?

"What the hell do you mean? After you saw that guy's face you went into the kitchen and almost burned yourself! You were saying all this crap about-" he must have realized that I had no idea what he was saying, because Shizuo suddenly stopped talking. "You don't...remember it...?" I shook my head.

"I don't really remember anything, I'm sorry..." I looked down at my wrist. It was covered with a bandage. I looked at the clock. It was seven fifteen. Had he been trying to wake me up for that long? "What did I...?" Shizuo was already standing up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I stood up to open it before Shizuo tried to stop me. I heard the door click as I opened it. "Hello?"

"Oh! Um...is Shizuo here?" it was Vorona, Tom's second body guard. I nodded and Shizuo came over and the two talked outside for a bit. When Shizuo came back inside he looked serious. Vorona stood behind him with a man that I took awhile to identify. It was Vorona's partner, Slon. We stared at each other for awhile, then Vorona spoke, "well, Shizuo, we have to go. See you." Was there something she suspected me of? She kept glaring at me like I was hiding something. Maybe I was...

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," he said, waving them goodbye. I added a quick, "be safe," and watched their backs disappear. Shizuo entered the kitchen and started scooping rice into the bowls. The soumen noodles were untouched where I left them. I hadn't been able to make dinner after all. I was getting up from the couch but Shizuo held up his hand. "Just rest, okay?" I nodded, then sat down. I knew that Shizuo had been more distant than this, but it still caught me off guard. While he was scooping out rice I heard him say, "Do you remember anything before falling off of that building?"

Of course I did.

• • •

I remember there was a little girl. Her short black hair covered her right eye, and she was a small, pale thing. She was visiting that lady in the hospital bed. The woman talked to the girl a lot, apparently, because the girl seemed to sit in that little plastic chair without any hesitation. The woman smiled as the girl sat down.

"My child," she said, "I have no more stories to tell you, don't you know that?" The child obviously heard this before because she didn't seem sad.

"Tell me about the sky," the girl said. The woman smiled, then sighed.

"Okay," the woman said. "Open the window." The girl obeyed at the woman began: _"Once, when this town wasn't so crowded, there was a girl who's name meant 'sky.' She was always smiling and she had many who called her 'friend.' But despite all this, the girl could sense the treacherous truths that those around her hid. One day, the girl saw her friends arguing among themselves, and her best friend was killed. The girl was angry that her friend had been killed by such a small thing and so...she left. She became a new person who-"_

"I don't understand," the child said as if on cue. "Why didn't the girl reprimand them? It isn't fair to her! And...why didn't she stop them from taking her friend?"

"Ah, but...you already know why, don't you?" the woman smiled and the scene dissolved.

• • •

"No," I replied, "I don't remember a thing..." Shizuo handed me a plate and disposable chopsticks. He lit his cigar and took a drag.

"I see," he said, staring at the tv. It was this stupid movie about online gaming and what it does to relationships. "I'm sorry, but you just seem kind of out of it." I nodded. Recently I've been kind of weird after all...

"It's fine," I smiled, "I'm okay now!"

"That's better," Shizuo said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Your smile. It's better when you smile like that. If you smirk all the time like that flea, it pisses people off!" Why was he so serious? Unless his hatred for the 'flea' really ran as deep as everyone said. I grinned, then, realizing that I would soon be "smirking like that stupid flea," covered my mouth with my hand. "Why are you doing that?"

"What thing? It's nothing, Jidouhambaiki-san!" I said, trying to get my poker face back. "It's fine~!" Shizuo took another drag then stood up. He took out the futon like the night before. I decided that I should help him, seeing as I nearly gave the guy a heart attack because of my spacing out. "I want you to sleep early today. Get lots of rest because I don't want to deal with all this shit tomorrow." For some reason, that last part annoyed me a bit.

"Fine," I said, "I'm going to shower." I turned and walked into the bathroom. I turned the shower to the hottest water temperature it would go to and waited for it to warm up. I was loosening my ribbon when I heard a knock.

"Sora? I'm leaving your clothes outside," I heard Shizuo walk away then opened the door, taking the sweater and shorts. I closed the door again. The shower was warm already. I took off my glasses; the ones I wore because my contacts weren't enough for my horrible eyesight. I was about to undress when that stupid little alarm went off. beep beep beep! danger danger danger!

The sound came from behind the door.

* * *

><p><em>Short chapter but that's only because it's the second one today ; uuu; I'm sorry, forgive me... <em>


	5. The Flea

Why was that beeping so loud? What was here that could hurt me? I opened the door just a crack. Standing there was a man. He was very slim and had lying eyes and a smirk on his face. This had to be the 'flea,' Izaya Orihara. Shizuo forbid me to try and look for him or even to ask about him. I tried to close the door but the man had put his foot in the door.

"Eh? You're not Shizu-chan!" he said, looking slightly surprised. "Oh well, I was hoping to get on his nerves~ I wanted to see if he would try and throw the bathtub! That would have been grand~" Right after he spoke I could understand why people usually avoided this man. His character was so...strange and irritating, like it didn't belong in the same room as others. Despite this, I wasn't exactly impressed by his entrance. If he was clever enough to get inside the rest of the house, and if he wanted to really piss of Shizuo, wouldn't it be better to scare him by randomly popping up behind him? Then again, he was so weird...and by the way he spoke maybe he knew that it wasn't Shizuo in here...

"Do you do this a lot, Rikou-san~?" I asked smiling. "Trying to sneak up on poor men who are showering? You should be ashamed and yet you casually walk into someone's home and end up disappointed because you don't see 'Shizu-chan.'" I could tell Izaya was surprised by my remark. Apparently he wanted to see a different reaction. He recovered faster than I expected.

"Aha ha! You really are as strange as I thought!" he said, laughing in my face. "A normal person would have been so angry they wouldn't be able to speak! But you...you respond with such a whimsical tone! And I like the nickname, Ao-san...or should I say, Sora Tokuro?" Ao? I kept a calm face as I responded.

"May I take my shower now?" Izaya glared at me for a second. Obviously my responses were annoying him a bit. What other reaction did he want? I tried closing the door again, but to no avail. "Excuse...me..." Izaya wasn't listening. I thought he was turning to leave, but he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the bathroom. "H-Hey!"

"Listen to me," Izaya whispered, suddenly very serious, "I know who you are, and what you've done, even if you don't know it. I can tell you who that woman is and all those other details. Like why you suddenly woke up in the sky. You can meet me at the train station." I watched him walk down the hallway. I was about to step back into the restroom when he turned around and called, "Also, would you mind keeping this little exchange from Shizu-chan? He might come after me, you know~!" I didn't hear him leave, but Izaya was gone when I checked after my bath. Shizuo tapped on my shoulder.

"You looking for something, Sora?" he had a towel around his neck and was drinking something out of a steaming cup. I shook my head no. "oh, okay, good...but did you hear something? I thought I smelled that flea, but he's nowhere in sight!" he crushed the cup a little as he said this, his eyes narrowing.

"No, I'm okay," then pretending to be shocked, "Eh? He was...here? I didn't see him! Besides, it's highly unlikely that he would even be able to get inside!...right?" Shizuo looked uneasy, so I changed the subject. "What're you drinking there?" Shizuo looked down at his half-crushed cup.

"Huh? Oh...it's just some miso soup. I got kind of hungry again and- hey! I thought I told you to sleep early today!" Shizuo said suddenly. I walked over to the futon. "Well, um, don't bother me...unless it's important."

"I know, you tell me that everyday," I said, smiling. "I'm okay, so...good night~" Shizuo nodded slightly then went back into the kitchen. I flipped open my phone and checked my messages. I thought my inbox was empty as usual, but there was one unread message. "From...'Kanra?' But I haven't logged into the Dollars since..." I selected the message. I read it slowly, taking time to remember key points in the message. When I finished I snapped my phone shut. "I can see why Jidou-chan hates you...Rikou-san..."

• • •

I must have fallen asleep while watching T.V. because I woke up without my blanket, which was folded on the end of the futon. I always slept with a blanket, no matter how hot it was. The thought of sleeping without a blanket makes me uncomfortable for some reason. Anyway, blankets aside, I stood up and entered the kitchen. "I should at least make some omrice..." Suddenly I bumped into something tall, which, upon further recognition, turned out to be some_one _tall. "Ah, Jidou-chan, you don't have work...?"

"No, not today," Shizuo said, "That's why Vorona was here last night." I nodded then began warming up the rice and pulling out some eggs. "You should try coffee, you know. You're always sleepy."

"Thanks," I said, laughing. "You want me to get even shorter!"

"Ah, jeez, every time I make a suggestion you correct me," Shizuo said. I turned around to find him grinning a little. "I don't know how to deal with you anymore..." I turned completely.

"What? So you mean...?" I stammered worriedly. Was he getting rid of me?

"I'm just kidding, I can't believe you took that seriously!" Shizuo said, poking me in the nose and laughing. I could tell I was pouting slightly and that my face was red.

"It's because...you don't...joke around a lot," I said, trying to smile, but could tell I was still wearing an embarrassed expression. "A-Anyway...I'm going to make omrice, so..."

"Sounds good," Shizuo said. "I'll be in my room until then." I nodded, and started cooking.

"Jeez, Mr. Ahoge, what's gotten into him? Suddenly teasing me like that..." I said, talking to my other persona.

"**Aw, you're just not used to being teased yourself, Sora-kouhai. Also, I'm a gi-**"

"K-K-Kouhai? Aw, Mr. Ahoge, don't you know we're the same age~?" I interrupted laughing. "Anyway, I'm almost done, so..." I put the omurice on the plates and added the sauces on the side. I walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Shizuo's door. I heard Izaya's words in my head again. Did I want this information? It was hard to tell.

I knocked on the door. "Jidouhambaiki-san? Are you in there? I finished the omurice!" He didn't respond. Maybe he fell asleep again-?

_DANGER DANGER DANGER! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note: <em>**_Yeah I totally didn't just change the spelling of "omurice" right in the middle ha ha. . . otl_

_Also: "Rikou" just means clever. Sora tends to give people nicknames according to first impressions._


	6. Realization of Truths

"Shizuo!" I yelled, banging on the door with my fists, and dropping the omurice on the ground. "Shizuo!" The door, of course, was locked. _DANGER DANGER! BEEP BEEP! _What the hell was going on? I sighed. There was no way that I was going to get that door open without...I suddenly had an idea. The lock would open if I had a screwdriver, but I needed to get into that room _now._ I reached into the pocket of my sweater and pulled out: a syringe. I hoped the needle would be enough... _Click._ The door swung open. I ran inside, thinking of those horrible action movies that I'd watched before. The room was pretty much empty, except for a note, which I figured had to be something like a ransom. I grabbed it and read:

_Tokuro-san, I'll be waiting on platform five at 11:3O~ Don't be late!_

I crushed the note in annoyance, then smiled, "Oh, Rikou-chan...you could have just texted me~" I sighed then headed to towards the laundry and grabbed my clothes. I entered the bathroom and unpinned my hair, which fell just below my shoulders. I'd always hated my hair color, which was a light greyish-brown. I pulled on my white long-sleeved shirt and buttoned it up all the way. I tied the blue ribbon around the collar and straightened it, so that it made a nice bow. I then pulled on my grey v-neck school uniform vest and blue plaid skirt. It was nine forty. Pulling on my boots I headed out the door. As I rounded the corner I bumped into someone. Not again... I looked up to see-

"The Black...Rider?" the figure backed away, apparently waiting for me to scream or something. I noticed the curves in the body suit. The Black Rider was a woman after all then? "Don't worry. I won't scream or run. I'm not a high schooler." **But you sure do look like one!** I heard Mr. Ahoge tell me inside my head. "Oh, hush, Mr. Ahoge! Everyone thought I was sixteen...jeez, I'm not that much of a little kid..." The Black Rider seemed confused by my outburst. Of course, normal people couldn't hear Mr. Ahoge anyway, so I wasn't surprised by this fact at all.

The woman took out some kind of PDA and began typing into it rapidly. After she finished, she held the PDA up to my face.

{Are you okay?}

I nodded, then watched as she typed again.

{I heard that Shizuo suddenly went missing. He wasn't with Tom and when I asked he said that Shizuo didn't even come to work. Do you maybe know what I'm talking about?}

"I, uh..." I wasn't sure how to respond without revealing that I was living with Shizuo. "Yesterday, one of his colleagues came over to his house and uh..."

"Celty!" I heard a familiar voice. It was that Shinra guy that I had seen earlier that week. The one that was familiar to me. "Oh, hey! It's you!...You...that girl...that I saw...before..." I watched as he trailed off. "Celty" was the Black Rider, I realized. I watched as she typed something on the PDA and held it up for Shinra to read. "Oh, then you must be Sora!"

"Wha-What?" I said, surprised. Had Shizuo maybe told someone...? "How do you know about me?" Shinra looked at me for awhile, then smiled.

"Well, you're that girl that came from out of nowhere and landed on that vending machine that Shizuo was about to throw at Izaya, right?" he said, still grinning. "Good thing he noticed before he threw that thing~ I think he noticed because the weight kept changing. Because of the height from which you fell, your body was-" Celty suddenly punched him in the gut, making his glasses go lopsided. "Ow...Cel...ty..." Celty began typing again. She held out the PDA and I began reading.

{Sorry...he's an idiot sometimes... You must not want to hear that stuff}

I smiled, "It's fine, but how did you know that Shizuo suddenly went missing?"

{I heard about it in the Dollars...I assume you're a member?} I nodded as she typed some more. {Anyway, so you don't know where he is?} Shinra, apparently recovered, stepped in between us.

"Why don't we all talk about this somewhere else? We can go to our apartment!" he said, pointing up at a building not too far away. I was ready to decline. It was ten fifteen!

"I'm sorry, I kind of have to get to-" Celty tossed me a helmet made of some weird black substance. "O...Okay, but I have to meet with someone. Can you get me to the train station by eleven fifteen or so?" Celty nodded, then motion for me to sit down. I obeyed then watched as Ikebukuro sped past me. I heard Shinra wailing in the distance, "Celty! Is that a way to treat your husband? I don't want to walk!" I laughed as the building grew nearer and nearer. Once or twice I heard the sound of a horse, but I had to be imagining things. We reached the apartment building at ten twenty-three. Trying to calm down, I took a seat on the couch.

{I'm going to make some tea while we wait for Shinra, okay?} I nodded then stared at the blank T.V. A few minute later, Shinra arrived.

"So...what...did I...miss?" he said between pants and wheezes. He practically jumped onto the couch and relaxed as the cushions bent downward because of the weight. He sat up straight as Celty came back from the kitchen. "Ah, Celty, you couldn't find the tea kettle?" Celty shook her head...sort of. She had taken off her helmet. Black smoke swirled around her neck where her head should have been. I should have been surprised, but for some reason, I thought this suited her perfectly fine.

"W-Well, um, if you don't mind we should really get down to business," I said. "I have...someone to meet." The two of them turned towards me.

"Alrighty!" Shinra said, crossing his legs. "Well, as I recall, we were talking about how I knew you...though, now that I think about, that time in the street... Well, let's just say that I wasn't exactly paying attention back then. It took awhile to recognize you. After all, I wasn't the one who watched you recover!" At this he threw back his head a little and laughed. Who was this guy?

"Er...about that," I started. "I don't really remember it that way. That incident a long time ago... There was this...string. It was like a transparent string that kept me from hitting the ground. Then I walked out and was fine and I didn't see Shizuo until-" I suddenly found myself searching through my head.

{There's a big blank, isn't there?} I looked up at Celty. {It's okay. I lost most of my memories, too. }

"Celty is a dullahan. A type of Irish fairy. She lost her head and came to Japan because she, er, _was _looking for her head. But now we're getting married and-" Celty punched Shinra in the gut again. So this was their relationship... I covered my mouth and giggled. "Eh? Oh right!" Shinra said suddenly. "So you say...there was a string?"

"Yeah...and I untied it and walked right out of the area. I remember it was all white like in some kind of cartoon or something...and I was the only one there and...ha ha, but that's impossible!" I said, realizing that what I was saying was utter nonsense. A day where no one was out in Ikebukuro? And after I walked off down the street...where did I go? This was frustrating!

"It's fine if you don't remember everything. Would you like me to tell you what we saw?" Shinra asked gently. Maybe he was used to talking to half-frantic patients at his job. I nodded as Celty took a seat next to Shinra. Obviously she was going to supervise like last time. "Well, I don't really know the details, but from what Shizuo told us, you fell from a building and landed on a vending machine he was about to throw at Izaya. Because of impact, your body bounced when it hit the machine, causing Shizuo to notice the change in weight. He 'put the vending machine down' and noticed you unconscious on the vending machine. So he took you here and we patched you all up! Oh, did I also tell you that he was fighting Izaya at the time? Unless that was irrelevant because I don't know..." I listened as he babbled on. I checked my phone. it was eleven o` five! I jumped up.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go!" I said, bowing. "I need to get to the train station-"

{I'll take you}

"Okay...thank you," I said, as I took the black helmet in my hands.

"Be safe you two!" Shinra said. "Oh. And Sora? Stay away from Izaya Orihara. There's a reason that Shizuo doesn't like him, you know~" I pretended not to hear him as Celty closed the door. We hopped on her motorcycle as she rode off to the train station. We arrived at eleven twenty-five.

"Thank you, Celty," I said, returning the helmet. Celty nodded.

{Take care}

I watched as she walked to her motorcycle and rode off, the sound of a neighing horse filling my ears as her figure disappeared. I checked the time. I had two minutes. What a morning...I hadn't even had lunch yet. I walked down to the train station and towards platform five. It was the only platform where there was one person waiting for a train that they knew would never arrive. Izaya Orihara. I gripped my phone and walked over.

"Ah! Sora! You're a minute early!" He grinned at my face. Obviously he liked angering people. "How are you today?"

I took another step forward. I hated this man and I suddenly realized why.

* * *

><p><em>Guess what c: <em>

_My friend, Pikyuu was kind enough to draw Sora for me! PM me uuu_


	7. Who was the Sky?

It was a sunny day. That day she was visiting a friend in Shinjuku and she was taking me with her. I didn't know her friend and apparently, they wanted to spend the day in Ikebukuro. She pulled me along as we passed by a smiling child with...

"Red...eyes..." Izaya smiled at me. He grin was stretched across his face. It would have looked grotesque on anyone...anyone but him.

"So, Tokuro-chan, you remembered something~" Izaya said in that mocking tone. "That makes things easier for me now, doesn't it?" I wanted to punch him in the face, but why give him the pleasure of seeing my angry? So instead I put on my best smile.

"Wonderful job, Rikou-chan~" Said clapping and walking towards him. "You got me cornered and managed to piss me completely off before lunchtime. I'm impressed~" I stopped in front of him in mid-clap, my body making a forty-five degree angle. My eyes were still closed and my mouth was still smiling, but my voice shook with my rage, which I couldn't fully suppress. "Now then. Whatever have you called me out for...~?" Izaya laughed, filling the station with the sound.

"My, my, you look angry!" he said, taking his hands out of his pockets. "I merely wanted to discuss the past of the girl who's name is the sky! Nothing more, nothing less." He turned, his red eyes piercing me. "So, what do you say? Shall we...have a 'friendly discussion?'" I clenched my fists.

"Okay...Izaya," I said. "We can talk about it over lunch." Izaya smiled.

"Excellent~!" he spread out his arm and took long strides towards the stairs. "I'm so glad that you decided to come all the way here! After all, we both know that you have a lot at stake~" I was about to follow when there was this strange sensation. I felt like I was drifting away. Suddenly I was a spectator. I watched myself laugh with insanity. Izaya turned around and stared at "me."

"_Mommy and I were out in Ikebukuro and mommy told me to wait outside! Everything was aaaaaaa ooookkkaaaayyy~...until YOU showed up!_" the "me'" that was talking had a high-pitched voice, like that of a child. "I" had my hands up to my face and I was stomping on the ground over and over. "_Yes...that's right...it's your fault...it's your fault that mommy broke and that daddy broke and that I broke! I watched them and so did you didn't you? You watched me the whoooole time! YOU watched me until I broke! I wasn't the sky! YOU were the sky...but I was supposed to be the sky! It wasn't supposed to be YOU... it was supposed to be ME! ME ME ME ME MEEEE!_" The girl that I saw wasn't me...it was someone else. Where was I? I watched as the "me" yelling and screaming at Izaya grew louder and louder and more and more voices began speaking the same words over and over and -

I blinked, panting and gasping. "Who...am...I...?"

• • •

"That was quite a scene there, Tokuro-chan~" Izaya said, once we were seated in Russia Sushi. The tall, black Russian man, Simon, handed us our plates.

"Ah, Izaya," Simon said smiling. "You have new girlfriend? Or perhaps she is a friend?" Izaya grabbed his chopsticks and laughed.

"Her? No, Simon, she's a...friend from work~" he grabbed his first sushi and popped it in the mouth. He chewed leisurely, then swallowed. "This is some of the best sushi that you've given me~ What do you say, Ao-chan?" I turned to Simon, choosing to ignore Izaya at the moment.

"спасибо," I said carefully. My Russian was, like my English, very shaky. "This is great, Simon!" I took a bite out of the sushi. Simon, with a pleased expression, left us alone.

"So, tell me," Izaya said, setting down his chopsticks and wiping away a small cluster of rice with his thumb. "What kind of disorder to you have?" How did he know...? Oh, right, that little scene in the train station. Stupid me...

"I think you should know that..." I set down my teacup. "So... _you _tell me...what you really want." Izaya started staring at his hand and was flicking the air, so it took awhile for him to respond.

"Okay," Izaya said. "I need to know if you're ready to find out who you are." I nodded, thought I knew I wasn't...but what did it matter? He'd tell me anyway for the reaction. I was about to say yes when-

"IIII...ZAAAA...YAAA..." A low angry drawled out sound came from a couple of yards away.

"Oh no~ Shizu-chan, you've managed to come back~" Izaya held up his hands in defense as a trash bin came sailing inches past his face. "Really, I'm surprised at you! Please tell me that you haven't killed them all~?" Shizuo entered the room. It was the angriest that I've ever seen him! His hand was grabbing at the walls, causing the material to bend and twist.

"Shizuo!" I gasped, surprised. What had provoked him this much?

"You...little..." he was beginning to tear out the wall! "...piece of -" I panicked and did what I always did to shut him up. I ran up to him, stood on my tip toes and brushed my lips against his cheek. I hoped that this would be enough for him to stop...

"Shi...zuo..." I said, smiling gently. "Let's go home, Jidouhambaiki-san..." I watched as Shizuo released his grip on the wall. He stood in front of me now. I turned around to find Izaya's cushion empty. Leave it to him to flee like this. Simon entered the room.

"Shizuo! Fighting bad!" I laughed. "You destroy wall! Must mean you are hungry! Come, sit down and eat some sushi! Do not worry about wall, we fix it on spare time-"

"Может быть, в другой раз..." I said distractedly. "Шизуо потребности на отдых. спасибо и простите нас!" I apologized, bowing. I hoped I was saying the right thing...

"О, я понимаю. Будьте безопасны!" Simon said, waving. I nodded.

"Будьте безопасны," I replied, taking Shizuo by the hand and paying for my sushi. I pulled him along to his house. I stopped in front of the door. "Shizuo, what did they- -" Shizuo pulled me into him and hugged me.

"I thought he was going to do something to manipulate you," he said. "You had me worried for a second...Sora..." I could feel myself getting red...then tearing up.

"Sh-Shizuo..." I said, pulling away and backing up towards the door. "I'm so embarrassed! You think it's okay to be worried about me when you got kidnapped and beat up and heaven knows what! If they could take on someone as strong as you then I...I..." Why did I sound like some whiny little kid? I didn't to cry. It was so out of character for me, and yet... I felt like some stupid character in someone's romance novel. I smacked him with a book that I had kept in my bag, half-sobbing and yelled, "YOU JUST SCARED ME, YOU STUPID JERK!" I wiped at my eyes, my glasses already getting dirty with fingerprints and tears. Then Shizuo felt the sore spot that on his head that I had just given him: and laughed.

"You're so, ridiculous sometimes, you know?" he smiled, ruffling my hair a bit. "I've never seen you so flustered."

* * *

><p><em>Oh yay, it's the fluff chapter shot/ I hate writing like that. It feels too cliche...but I do it anyway c:_

_I friggin' swear I'm doing my best to make sure that she isn't turning into a Sue, but I felt like the story needed more fluff. So take it. And eat it. /shot real hard_


End file.
